Things New and Old
by PixieStix110
Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi and Fuchiwa Kokoro have always been the best of friends but when Kokoro adds the challenging task of taming an unruly young boy to her life, Yagyuu finally has enough of just being "Friends". YagyuuxOC


Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis at all.

Note- "Talk" _flashback _

Warning- Just a bit of OOCness (most likely in the future...if I get that far)

This just came to me. I hope its okay…my writing spirit somewhat stopped in the middle of typing this.

-----------------------

_Young Hiroshi at age 5 was outside his house, sitting in the front yard, reading a mystery book. When he looked up he noticed a large moving truck next store and his mom talking to some lady._

"_Hiroshi." His mother called. She signaled him to come over. He quietly shut his book and walk across the lawn. _

"_Hiroshi this is Fuchiwa Kohana our new neighbor." She informed her son._

"_Nice to meet you Fuchiwa-San." He said with a slight bow. _

"_Such a polite boy." Kohana smiled "I have a daughter about your age. Kokoro come here please!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair that came to her chest and big hazel eyes and glasses ran over to her mom._

"_Hiroshi I want you to show Kokoro-Chan around okay?" The young bow just nodded. He noticed that she had a gameboy in her hand than a doll which most girls had. He finally said, "Follow me." _

"_Call me Kokoro!" She said sweetly._

That's how they first met.

**At Age 7**

_Hiroshi and Kokoro were in the same class again. It was recess and Kokoro and Hiroshi were on the swings. And since they always hung out and played together they were bound to get tease eventually. _

"_Kokoro and Hiroshi sittin in the tree!" A kid started to sing. The rest of the class joined in the so called 'Fun'_

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hiroshi seeing Kokoro not reacting to the taunting, he decided to let it be. After class the two of them began to walk home. Half way through Kokoro started crying. "Kokoro doushita?!" Hiroshi was surprised, he never thought she would start crying. _

"_Is it that weird to have a best friend that's a boy? I don't want to get teased again." Assuming that when she that he thought that she was trying to say I don't want to be friends with you anymore. _

"_I understand."_

_The tears stopped._

"_Understand what?" _

"_That you don't want to be friends anymore." _

"_What! When did I say that? Just because a couple of no –life losers make me get rid of my best friend." _

"_Well I just assumed." Kokoro lightly smacked him on his arm._

"_Don't just assume!" Hiroshi sighed._

"_Whatever you say."_

That was the first time they got tease about being a couple which they weren't, they were like brother and sister.

**At age 10**

"_HIROSHI!!" Kokoro ran up and hugged Hiroshi from behind making him drop his book._

"_Kokoro?" _

"_Guess WHAT!!" _

"_What?" _

"_I said guess!" She whined. He sighed._

"_Just tell me." _

"_I got the new Nancy Drew game!"_

_Yagyuu smiled at her enthusiasm , but before he could say anything _Kokoro interupted,

_ "And Oh! Yesterday I got lost but it turned out to be cool because I found this weird path thing. Let's go explore!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him. Running down the sidewalk passed many houses. It took them about 10 minutes of nonstop running. "Look" She pointed toward the two trees that formed an arch and there was a pathway going up a hill. _

"_Kokoro it looks dangerous. We should go back."_

"_Awww. Come on!" She pulled the puppy dog eyes and quivering lip routine. He gave in._

"_Fine" _

"_YAY!" _

_Walking past all the trees and came to this hill that over looked their neighborhood. _

"_WOW it's so pretty! From now on this will be our spot! Oh and I heard that you got top scores in your class! Which Jr. High are you planning to go to?"_

"_I plan to go to Rikkai Dai. What about you?"_

"_I planned to go to Rikkai Dai too!" She happily chirped. "Best friends forever right?!"_

"_Of course." _

"_Promise?" She held her pinky out_

"_It's a promise." They linked pinkies. _

And that's the first time they made a promise…surprisingly.

**Age 13**

"_What your quitting golf...TO PLAY TENNIS! Why?"_

"_I feel like I need to that's all." _

"_Well you know I'm behind you all the way. But TENNIS! Tennis is so boring...but then again so is golf. So are you going to play singles or doubles?"_

"_Doubles."_

"_With who?"_

"_Niou Masaharu." _

"_When do I get to meet him?"_

"_Later on I'll bring him to the study group."_

_She was on her way to her study session, well late to her study session. When she opened the door a dusty eraser fell on her head and this white haired guy started laughing._

"_Nice prank" This other guy said. Right when she was about to scream at him, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Kokoro this is Niou Masaharu."_

"_NANI!!!" Kokoro quietly swore her revenge on him._

_The next week Niou opened the door to his homeroom. A bucket on cold, very cold, Ice cold water fell on his head including the bucket._

"_Who did this?" He said while patiently tapping his foot._

"_I did. Now we're even" He turned around it was Kokoro who was smirking._

"_You came all the way here to get even?"_

"_Are you surprised?" She smirked "I always get even!"  
_

"_Kokoro why are you here?" She turned around_

"_Hiroshi um..hi..well gotta go." She ran off leaving the two boys behind._

"_Yagyuu, I like that girl." Niou grinned. _

And that was the first time she met and had her revenge on Niou but definitely not the last.

-----------------------------------------

The sun just rose and a small girl about 5 feet 1 quickly got up from her bed and made her way to her closet. She pulled out her Rikkai Dai uniform. It was the second day of her third year in Rikkai. She went to the bathroom. After about ten minutes in the shower she slipped the skirt and shirt on and put her contacts in. She went back to her room and took a pair of short shorts out and put it under her skirt. The shorts were barely noticeable. The socks that she had on went up to the knees. She started to go down the stairs, step by step. 5 steps down her foot slipped at the edge of the stair causing her to tumble down the rest of the stairs. She landed with her butt in the air.

"Itai!" She cried while rubbing her back trying to nullify the pain.

"Kokoro did you fall down the stairs again?" Her mom said from within the kitchen.

"Heh Heh. Somewhat." Picking her self off the hard wood floor she walked inside the kitchen to find her mom placing her breakfast on the table.

"You need to be more careful."

"Hai Okaa-San!" Kokoro said childishly as she took a bit of toast. "I have to go now. Ja!" She picked up her school bag.

"Kokoro don't forget your lunch money."

"I have it." She walked out of the door and started to skip to school. A couple of minutes later she arrived. She slept through most of her classes except art and history. It was lunch time when she finally woke up from her nap in Math. She got up and stretched her arms.

"Did you have a good nap?" She looked up to find Niou Masaharu.

"Yo Kokoro!"

"Niou-Kun! Hi!"

"Wanna have lunch together."

"Gomen ne I'm eating with Akira and Leiko today." Kokoro excused herself and she headed toward the cafeteria.

"Akira! Leiko!" She waved to her two friends.

"Kokoro! We saved you a seat!"

"I need to go buy lunch. Be back!" When she got to the front of the line she saw the most delicious strawberry cake.

"YAY!" When she grabbed the cake another hand was attached to it.

"Hey! I was going to get that!" She yelled!

"I don't care! I want it." The guy glared.

"Geez! Ways to be rude to your sempai!" Kokoro flared.

"I don't give a damn about being rude to a sempai!" Something caught Kokoro's eyes. 'A gaming magazine?' she thought. The other guy took this chance to take the cake and pay for it.

"Hey Wait!" She caught up to the mysterious man. "How can you be SO rude!? You can at least tell me your name!" She raised her voice.

"Leave me alone!" Kokoro was shocked. She ended up stomping away and sat down at her table.

"Geez! What's with that guy!"

"Kokoro, that's Kirihara Ayaka! I heard he's a monster!" Leiko said.

"Really!" Kokoro smiled.

"Kokoro that smile. What are you plotting?"

"I don't plot, I scheme. And I'm scheming to tame a monster."

---------------------------

And that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! R&R please!


End file.
